This invention relates to that described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,198 issued to Franco P. Pardini. The Pardini Patent discloses a circuit interrupter wherein the movable contact arms are capable of movement independent from the circuit breaker operating mechanism. The contact arms are electrically connected together by means of a flexible conductor braid and are adapted for rotation in opposite directions by means of a pair of driving rods connected to a push rod which is separately actuated.
Repeated rotation of the contact arms within the aforementioned circuit interrupter over long periods of operation can excessively stress the flexible conductor braid. The complex operating mechanism required for the contact arms utilizes a separate support member for each of the contact arms which substantially increases the manufacturing costs.